1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic disc drive which is utilized as a backing storage device of a computer. Specifically, it relates to a mounting structure of a built-in type magnetic disk drive onto main body of the computer.
2. Background of the Related Art
Conventionally, a main body of a computer has an opening forming an accommodating space for receiving a disk drive. The disk drive is inserted into the space and then fixed to the main body by screws. During this installation process, screw-tightening torques often cause position discordance to occur between the disk drive and the main body or the like, thereby causing a frame of the disk drive to become distorted. The distortion of the frame adversely affects the disk drive, for instance, by causing deviations in the accuracy of head positioning, deviations in a center of the DD motor, and so on. Moreover, even if the mounting is not distorted, external vibrations or impacts often impinge on the magnetic disk drive directly, thereby causing the magnetic head and/or the magnetic disk to become damaged.